Invasion of the Body Switchers
Invasion of the Body Switchers is the B-plot of the 14th episode of Odd Squad. Synopsis When Ms. O and Oscar accidentally switch bodies, Olive and Otto must set things right before Ms. O's O Test. Learning Goal Geometry: identifying two-dimensional shape attributes and composition. Plot (contains spoilers) Olive and Otto appear on an airplane and ask a man what the problem is. He says there’s nothing, and Olive and Otto explain that he must have accidentally pressed the Odd Squad button. As they go to leave, a woman tells them her hands have turned into sandwiches. When they return, O’Brady tells them Ms. O called for them. But once they reach her office, they find Oscar sitting in her chair, telling them something odd happened. Ms. O arrives and tells them he and Ms. O switched bodies when he dropped the Switchinator. (From now on, I’m referring to Oscar in Ms. O’s body as Oscar, and Ms. O in Oscar’s body as Ms. O.) Ms. O tells them they have to fix the gadget before her O Test, because Oscar can’t take it- he’ll fail- and if a Director fails their O Test, they’re kicked off the Squad. Just then, Professor O arrives. As Oscar stalls him, Ms. O and the agents hurry down to the lab. Ms. O explains that they need a hexagon, a square, and a rectangle to fix the Switchinator. They look for the items and find that Agent Orchid has a hexagon. While Oscar stalls Professor O with Ms. O’s stapler, the agents find Orchid and promise to stop talking to her and being annoying if they can have the hexagon. They return to the lab and see that Oren and Olaf have the square. They tell them that the square is needed for a top secret mission involving their greatest fears (pancakes, not growing up to be a dentist) and easily get the square. They can’t find a rectangle, but realize two triangles would also work and decide to get them from two other agents. They’re about to leave, but Dr. O appears and asks why they just called Oscar “Ms. O.” They say they’re playing a game. Olive is named Otto, Otto is named Olive, and Oscar is named Ms. O. Dr. O tells them to call her Doctor Pickle. WHAT’S NEXT?! Professor O hands Oscar a case with a Friggle Frog and tells him to explain what to do if it escapes, or else he’ll no longer be Ms. O. Just then, Ms. O and the agents arrive and use the Switchinator, and Ms. O correctly answers. They realize that Professor O has switched bodies with the Friggle Frog, but he thanks them, since he has always wanted to be a Friggle Frog, and tells Ms. O she can keep her job. Trivia * The episode's title is a play on a 1956 sci-fi movie called Invasion of the Body Snatchers. * If a Friggle Frog escapes its case, you need to execute Procedure 617-AXY-27. Gallery Invasion of the body switchers.jpg Th-0.jpeg Tumblr inline nrji7akV8B1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrji9xTQkT1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrjig2ldTN1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrjigo8v8y1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrjihpsGzD1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrjikdvZ4f1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrjiqxMcRC1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrjiw2Qi541rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrjirf0Hga1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrjispYBlB1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrjj5ez2UA1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrkbfmHida1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrkbndc7Ui1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrkbr5AcCJ1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrkbp3lGzm1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrla1nKi1v1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrkbsxRnMv1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrlb4nXxa61rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrl9x2zJug1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrlcncpXYu1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrld5xmcXJ1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrldbrcjSY1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrlf80cvuv1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrlegxlK3B1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrlegvr5Vy1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrlf94PLeJ1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrlf4ycnl21rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrlf9rnT231rv5alo 1280.jpg Category:Episodes Category:43 Category:B-Plots Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Episodes